


You Are My Sunlight

by stormoftara



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Swearing, Thog reads a poem, but you know, it's pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: When Ashe is knocked unconscious during a fight with a terrible beast, what wakes up isn't Ashe anymore.





	You Are My Sunlight

Ashe wrenched her arm upwards, bringing the arm of moss and stone crashing down on the creature. While it was pinned down, she quickly assessed the situation. Thog was to her right, slightly behind her still reloading his pistol. Next to him was Markus, charging up an eldritch blast. To her left, Gregor was taking a stance, his glaive at the ready. Ashe started to feel slightly dizzy, she had been using her powers way past her limit already. She couldn't stop now though, the monster was close to defeat.

Taking another look around and seeing that everyone was prepared, she released the summoned arm. The beast let out a roar of rage and leapt towards her. With one of it’s claws, it sliced into her arm, knocking her to the ground.

“Shit!” Ashe yelled. From her vantage point of the damp grass she could see the others laying into the beast. She took a moment to begin stitching together the wound on her arm. The beast had sliced pretty deeply. Her green magic began to crawl up and down her arm, sealing the wound. Her mind began to swim again, everything was getting blurry. She was almost done, so she pushed through it.

With her blurred vision she couldn't see the monster take another swipe at her. Ashe felt the pain but could no longer tell what exactly was injured. Everything hurt and she only saw black in front of her. Grunting, Ashe attempted to use the last of her powers to heal herself. 

Then, suddenly, she felt nothing at all.

…

Thog shot directly into the monster's head, and it slumped to the ground finally. He had a mind to complain to the mayor of this town for more money. That small beast they had been called to defeat was no small beast. It was a towering abomination, looking like a twisted combination of a wolf and a bear, standing at nearly twelve feet tall. The stupid creature had taken nearly two hours to defeat. Way too much work for the amount of gold Thog had been promised. He'd get what he was owed though, he was great at negotiations.

“Hey Ashe, we got it while you were taking a break.” Thog called out, turning around to face her. He had expected to see her behind him, pouting over being hit at the very last second. What he didn't expect was to see was her body crumbled up on the ground. All his previous thoughts about money rushed from his head and was replaced by a buzzing panic.

“Ashe!” Gregor dropped his glaive and ran over to her side, kneeling next to her. 

“Wait, don't touch her.” Markus called out. “Let's make sure she has no internal injuries. We don't want to make her worse.”

Markus scanned Ashe from head to toe with his X-ray vision. Thog tried to keep his calm. She had to be alright. She was always alright. It was probably nothing.

Markus shook his head. “She seems fine. Maybe she just got knocked unconscious.”

“Yeah, that's probably it.” Thog found his voice again, but it still felt like his words were sticking in his mouth. “Let's get her back to the inn. She probably just needs some rest.”

“I got her.” Gregor picked up Ashe’s limp body with ease. It felt like something was caught in Thog’s throat as he watched Gregor carry her. She was so strong, seeing her so vulnerable felt wrong. It just didn't sit right with him. 

The sun had set and darkness had replaced it by the time they returned to the inn in the small village. They had rented a room already, it only had two beds, but they had made due the previous nights. Thog had taken one bed, Markus and Gregor in the other, while Ashe had gone elsewhere. Thog never really saw her sleep, so that wasn't surprising. Tonight however, he gave up his bed for her.

Gregor placed her into the bed, covering her up with the blanket. She just looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Everyone looked to each other, unsure of what to do now.

It was Thog who finally spoke up. “We might as well get some shut eye. No use worrying about it now. If she isn't awake by morning we’ll do something.” Thog shrugged slightly.

The other two nodded and headed into their bed. Thog dragged a chair over to the end of the bed Ashe was in, and covered himself with a spare blanket. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but he had found worse places to sleep before.

Thog couldn't sleep, he kept looking over at Ashe, his mind full of worry. He didn't know what else he could do for her. He felt useless just sitting there, but he tried to reassure himself. Everything would be fine in the morning. He finally let his eyes close, and sleep took him.

Thog was awoken when he heard a stirring noise. He opened his eyes halfway, and saw Ashe sit up. “Ashe?” He whispered, trying to not wake everyone else up.

There was no response, but he saw her get up and head towards the bathroom. He gave a heavy sigh of relief, she was awake, probably grumpy over something, but she was awake. Everything was going to be fine. Thog closed his eyes and fell into a much more restful sleep.

The morning dawned, spilling rays of sunlight into the small room. Thog woke up, standing from his chair and stretching. His joints all seemed to creak, but he wasn't as sore as he expected. He looked over at the bed and saw that Ashe was already awake and sitting up.

“Oh, so sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up.” Thog said with a yawn.

Ashe didn't respond, and kept looking forward.

“Hey, c’mon don't be like that. Are you mad that you got knocked unconscious? Happens to the best of us, I assure you.” Thog rounded the bed to look at Ashe.

She still didn't speak, and Thog realized that something was very wrong. Ashe was staring off towards the bed Markus and Gregor were still sleeping in, but she wasn't really looking at them. She wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes were vacant and unfocused. It was like she wasn't even there.

“Ashe, hey Ashe.” Thog snapped his fingers in front of her face, but if she noticed she gave no sign. She didn't move at all, just continued staring into the distance. Thog grabbed her shoulder to shake her.

He didn't get that far, as soon as his hand grabbed ahold of her, she reached out her own arm with a swift motion and tightly, almost painfully, grabbed Thog’s arm. With her other hand, she pulled out her knife and held it against his throat. Thog couldn't help but to let out a tiny yelp.

Markus and Gregor were stirred from sleep at the noise. Upon seeing Thog being held at knife point, Markus jumped from the bed, “What did you do to her Thog?”

“I didn't do anything. Something is wrong with Ashe.” Thog was trying to stay as still as possible, terrified of what might happen if he moved.

Markus kept his distance, but looked over Thog’s shoulder. “What's going on Ashe?” He asked.

Ashe’s expression didn't change, nor did she make any sign that she had heard Markus. Just the same blank look on her face, staring off into the distance.

“Are we sure that's Ashe?” Gregor was standing on the bed, his glaive already out and pointed at her.

“Gregor, I'm going to need you to put your weapon away.” Markus said calmly. “Of course it's Ashe.”

“How do you know that? It could be another Phobeast.” Gregor narrowed his eyes at her, his glaive still at the ready.

Thog realized he still had his hand on Ashe’s shoulder. He very gently released it. As he did, Ashe put her knife down and let him go. Thog breathed a sigh of relief, as he turned to face Gregor, “Look, it's fine. Calm down.”

Gregor slowly lowered his glaive, “Okay but why was she attacking Thog?” 

“Perhaps this is… that thing she was always afraid of.” Markus thought out loud, sitting back down on his bed with a sigh. “Maybe she used too much of her powers... She lost herself and is running on pure instinct now. That's probably why she attacked Thog.”

Gregor sat down next to Markus, putting his hands on his knees, “So how do we bring her back then? She's still in there somewhere right?” Gregor looked at Ashe with a bit of desperation.

“She has to be.” Thog interjected. He couldn't stand the thought that she wasn't there anymore. That his friend was now just an empty shell, with nothing inside. He just couldn't think that.

“So what do we do now then?” Gregor stood, stretching his arms above his head. “If we can't touch her, how will we get her back to the bar? Should we get a doctor to look at her? We have to do something right?”

“Gregor, I don't know what we can do,” Markus shook his head, and just for a moment Thog noticed a very troubled expression cross his face. “I'm going for a walk. I need to think.”

“Wait! You can't just leave like that!” Gregor went to grab for Markus, but he had dissipated into smoke already. “Why is he running away! We need to fix this problem!”

“Gregor, just give him a minute.” Thog put a hand on Gregor’s shoulder. “He needs to collect his thoughts, this is pretty heavy stuff. He'll be back and we'll get Ashe all fixed up.”

“Well, if you say so.” Gregor looked over to Ashe before saying, “Should we get her some food? She must be hungry, she didn't eat anything since yesterday.”

“Why don't you grab something for her? I'll stay here with her.” Thog tried his best to give Gregor a smile, but it felt forced.

“Good idea. I'll be right back!” Gregor dashed out the door.

Thog sat back down in his chair, and put his head in his hands. He felt a headache coming on, and he wasn't even hungover this time. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with Markus running out to probably go cry somewhere. He didn't want to deal with Gregor constantly asking how to “fix” her. He didn't want to deal with the possibility that she was really gone. He looked over to Ashe, “You jerk. You should be here to tell us what to do.” 

 

…

Ashe was surrounded by darkness. A pitch black space that encased her. When she first came to realize that she was someplace else, a place with no light to speak of, she desperately felt around for anything. There were walls all around her.

It felt like a coffin.

Ashe had pounded on the walls, screaming out for help. There was no response. In a last ditch attempt, despite already going way past her power limit for the day, she tried to summon her hand of moss and stone, but nothing happened. With a lurch of her stomach she looked down at her own body. She was surprised she could see at all, but what she could see made her feel ill. The binding weren't there. 

Ashe started screaming again, “Markus! Gregor! Thog! Where are you guys? Something’s really wrong. Please answer me!” Silence was the only reply.

She didn't know how long she waited, the darkness on the verge of driving her mad. It felt like hours, days, maybe even weeks. Time didn't seem to apply here, wherever here was. Eventually though, she was sure she could hear a distant voice. It was like trying to hear through several layers of concrete, but it was there. “Oh, so sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up.”

“Thog?” Ashe screamed, banging on the walls with renewed vigor. Her throat felt sore but she kept on screaming. She finally ceased her screaming when she realised it was hopeless. She could hear more voices now, Gregor and Markus. She couldn't make out the words, but they sounded troubled, angry, afraid.

It was all she could do to stop herself from crying. Eventually the voices stopped again, and Ashe was left alone with her thoughts.

…

Gregor brought back a plate full of sausages and eggs. He held it out to Ashe, keeping a smile on his face. Without looking at him, she took the plate and began eating.

Thog was still sitting in his chair his head in his hands. “Look Thog, she's eating, that's good right?”

Thog looked up, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at Ashe. “I suppose it is. I mean it could be that instinct thing I don't even know...” Thog began grumbling as his sentence trailed off.

Gregor sat down on the opposite bed, unsure of what to do. He felt restless. He hadn't done his morning exercises, he was too worried to leave for long. Now wasn't the time to exercise! Now was the time to help his friend. But what could he do?

Gregor pondered on that, while Ashe put her empty plate on the bedside table. She was still acting polite, not like some kind of wild animal. It couldn't just be instincts, right? He wished that Markus was here so he could help. Or that Ashe was here. Gregor gave a heavy sigh.

The atmosphere of the room seem oppressive. Gregor couldn't stand it. He stood up, and speaking his thoughts out loud, “I'm going to try to get her to move.”

Thog looked at Gregor, “Don't get stabbed.”

“I won't. We have to get her back to the Shrouded Isles, we can't live at this inn.” Gregor bent down and looked Ashe in the eyes. “I'm going to take your hand now.”

Gregor slowly and carefully took ahold of her hand. As soon as he made contact, he felt an impact on his stomach. He went flying back, falling onto the other bed.

Thog jumped to his feet. “Are you alright?”

Gregor held his stomach for a moment, groaning, his voice was strained as he spoke, “I'm fine, she just punched me.” He sat up looking over at Ashe. Ashe had a calm and collected look upon her face, as if she hadn't just pummeled one of her best friends. It was that look that hurt Gregor more than anything else. Thog helped Gregor sit up and sat on the bed next to him.

Gregor gave a deep sigh. He had lost so many friends, so many family members, but it had never been like this. He didn't have to look at them still alive but somehow not be there anymore...no he couldn't think like that. Ashe was still there. He wasn't one to give up so easily. Gregor stood up and reached into his bag. “I'm going to try reading to her. Maybe, maybe she'll hear me.” Gregor spoke with a forced cheerfulness.

Thog sighed. “I'm going out for a smoke.” He left without another word.

 

…

 

Markus sat under the shade of a tree, near where they had fought the creature that has hurt Ashe so badly. But was it really the monsters fault? Had he asked for healing too many times? Had he pushed Ashe past her limits? She seemed so strong, he couldn't imagine she would fall to such a fate so easily. Markus needed to stay calm. He felt a bit cowardly for teleporting out of the room like that, but he didn't think he’d be able to keep his composure in front of the others. Now that he was alone it was a bit easier. 

Markus took deep breaths in and out. He remembered all his waterfall training, and emptied his mind of unnecessary thoughts. The warm sun filtered down through the leaves, warming his face. He was fine, and Ashe was going to be fine.

Feeling zen, Markus pulled out a book from one of his many pouches. It was a history of Meathe. He doubted there would be anything in these texts that he didn't already know from Ashe, but if he could find something that could help, even the tiniest hint, then it would be worth it. Markus began pouring over the words, focusing intently on anything that could help.

 

…

 

Ashe slumped on the wall of her cage, or whatever this place was. For now she could only hear Gregor’s voice. It was continuous, a stream of words that sounded familiar to her. It was one of Markus’s novels being read to her. Gregor had attempted to read to her before, but there was always other distractions. Now with nothing in the way she could focus on the story. She couldn't help but to chuckle to herself. Here she was in some desperate situation with no escape, but she was being soothed by the words of a novel.

The words washed over Ashe, and she held her eyes closed as she pictured the story in her mind. The ship in the story looked just like the one Thog had used when he rescued them from the golems, the same ship that her son Charoth had destroyed later on. So much of Ashe’s life seemed to be determined by these small twists of fate. If Charoth had never wrecked that ship, would she have ever found this wonderful family?

Ashe felt tears stinging at her eyes. Would she be able to escape from this prison? She could only assume she had used too much power and now the spirit inside had taken over, but why was she still here? Trapped inside this suffocating black space? It was almost too much. Ashe turned her focus back towards the words Gregor was reading. She had to stay calm until she could figure things out, so for now she just let herself relax and listen to the story.

…

Halfway through a chapter, Gregor heard the door hinges squeak as someone entered. He looked up expecting Thog to be finally back from his “smoke” break but instead Markus entered. Gregor tossed the book onto the bed as he leapt up, “Markus, you're back!”

“Sorry for my long departure. I have returned. How is Ashe doing?” Markus walked over to look at her closer.

“Ehhh...about the same. She ate some breakfast, so I think that's an improvement!” Gregor smiled. He glanced over at the table and noticed the dishes were still there. “Oh I should bring those back to the tavern. Do you want some lunch Markus? The cook said he was serving black bean soup.” 

Gregor’s optimism felt refreshing to Markus. “Sure thing, I'll stay here. Where did Thog head off to?” 

Gregor gave a slight shrug, before bounding out the door. Markus was now faced with Ashe alone. He sat on the bed next to her, leaving a bit of space between them. He sighed before running his hand through his hair. Markus put on his biggest grin and looked at Ashe. “So, if you are still in there, blink at me.”

After a few seconds, Ashe did indeed blink. Markus had expected that of course, it was more of a joke. Maybe some levity was what this situation needed. “So I was reading that book about the history of Meathe. I remembered something you once said about how they wreathed you in jewels. I need you to tell me the honest truth here Aesling.” 

He looked towards her for a beat, “Did they make you wear fruit?” Markus gave a low laugh. “Get it Ashe? Since Meathians call fruit jewels? Hey if that's the case then Gregor must be pretty rich from all the fruit he eats!”

Ashe didn't crack even the slightest smile. No reaction at all. Markus racked his brain trying to think of a funnier joke. “Did you hear the story about the straight tiefling? No? That's because there aren't any!”

Markus went on and on, trying to get his friend to laugh, but nothing worked. Soon Gregor returned to the room with some soup, so the trio ate lunch. Afterwards Gregor picked back up the book he was reading to her earlier. 

“Oh is that my book?” Markus grinned.

“Yeah, I think she likes it.” Gregor flipped to where he had left off.

“Of course she does, it was written by the amazing Markus Velafi. Oh, I can provide author commentary while you read Gregor. You are in for a treat Ashe, this chapter has…”

“No spoilers Markus!” Gregor interrupted. He cleared his throat, “The night was pitch black, the reflection of the moon the only light on the ship. The captain made his way towards the bow…”

 

…

 

Thog stubbed his cigarette out. It was just one of several he had half heartedly smoked while out here. He was trying his best not to dwell on his problems, to instead go about business as usual. Thog had gone to the Mayor’s house to collect payment. He haggled a bit, but no amount of money could ever cover the damages that had been done. 

Thog was sitting outside the inn, his back leaned up against the building. He pulled out another cigarette out of habit. He took one drag and ended up watching it slowly burn out. He had to go back to their room again. He couldn't stay out here all day. He pushed himself off the ground and trudged back inside.

Thog paused before the door to their room. He could hear Gregor and Markus chattering and laughing. For some reason he felt like he’d be intruding if he entered now. It was probably better if Gregor and Markus helped Ashe. Thog wasn't sure he could even do anything to help, or if there was even a way to help. He headed back down toward the tavern, and ordered a beer. He sat at a table, pulled out a journal and a pen, and started writing.

…

The light in the tavern had grown dim before Thog finally returned to the room. He had seen Gregor passing by earlier grabbing dinner. Gregor paused at the table Thog was sitting at, and questioned him on if he had eaten anything. Thog lied, saying he had lunch earlier. In truth he didn't think he could eat, he felt like a rather large stone had settled into his stomach. Gregor glanced at him with concern, but didn't ask anything else.

Thog went into the bathroom to wash his face. This town had running water, a real luxury. He glared at himself in the mirror. He face looked gaunt, dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked like shit to put it bluntly, but what else was new? 

Markus was talking to Ashe, while Gregor had already fallen asleep in the bed next to him. Markus looked at Thog with that winning smile of his, “Thog, glad you're back. Do you want the bed tonight? I can sleep on the floor, you know me.”

“Nah, the chair is more than good for me,” Thog grumbled. 

“Alright. So I wanted to ask you, what should we do if we can't get her to move by tomorrow?” Markus crossed his legs and looked at Thog. “Should we perhaps try to move her while she sleeps? We have to get home soon.”

Thog didn't want to deal with this anymore, so he shrugged, “If we can't get her to move tomorrow we can try that tomorrow night.”

Markus grinned again. He settled into bed next to Gregor and Thog turned off the light. Ashe’s eyes glowed in the darkness. Thog watched the light as he tried to fall asleep. It wasn't until Ashe had finally closed her eyes that Thog was able to get any rest.

A shuffling of sheets alerted Thog. His eyes flew open and he saw Ashe standing up. She was looking out the window. “Ashe?” Thog whispered. There was no response, as Thog had grown accustomed to the past day. Ashe started to walk towards the exit. 

Thog leapt up, thinking about stopping her from leaving but then thinking better. Last thing he needed was another knife against his neck. Instead he followed Ashe.

Ashe moved down the stairs and through the now quiet tavern towards the door. Thog trailed behind. He wanted to make sure she didn't wander too far. She could take care of herself, but he didn't want to lose her either.

She finally sat down on some damp with dew grass. The air was thick with humidity, but there was a cool breeze. Thog sat down next to Ashe, feeling a bit stupid, he said, “Hey Ashe, you are still in there right? I didn't know you liked to star gaze.”

He might’ve imagined it, but for just a moment he swore Ashe’s eyes turned in his direction. He continued speaking, “You know I kinda like looking up at them too. I guess there is a lot we don't know about each other. You need to come back soon. There is so much I want to tell you. So much I want to know about you.”

Thog looked down at the grass and started fidgeting with one of the blades. “I must sound pretty pathetic right now. I wonder what you must think of me, going on and on about nonsense.” He looked towards Ashe again but she was just as still as ever. “Hey, I actually wrote a poem today, do you wanna hear it?” 

Thog dug his journal from his bag and when he looked up Ashe was actually looking towards him. Was it because of the noise he’d been making? Or was it something else? “Ashe?” He wasn't surprised by the lack of response. What surprised him was how much it still hurt to see Ashe like this. She continued to watch Thog blankly as he flipped to a page near the back of his journal.

Thog cleared his throat and started to read,

“Your eyes are a map  
Ablaze like a fire  
Two shining beacons  
Filled with desire  
Those twin suns  
Provide more light  
Than the one in the sky  
I can not fight  
The feeling that you are my sunlight

I no longer need a map.  
Because I know no matter how far I roam  
Within your eyes I'll find it there,  
The place that I call home.”

Thog looked up from his poem, a heavy feeling in his heart. Ashe hasn't moved, but now small tears had formed in the corner of her eyes like glistening stardust. 

Thog’s heart leapt up into his throat. “Ashe? You are there right? You can hear me right?” He could feel tears in his own eyes. Without thinking he grabbed onto her hand. She didn't move this time to attack, but instead interlocked her fingers with Thog’s. Thog couldn't help but to grin like crazy. Ashe was in there still! Maybe, maybe he could bring her back? He suddenly got an insane idea.

Thog’s heart beat wildly against his chest as he leaned in closer to Ashe. He whispered into her ear, “You know, I really do…” He took a deep breath, “Love you.”

Ashe’s form went limp and fell over backwards before Thog could even realize what was happening. “Ashe? Hey Ashe!!!” 

…

 

Ashe felt so trapped. Even hearing her friends voices from a distance was not enough. She never did like tight enclosed places like this, being outside was way better. She wanted to feel the cool air, smell the flowers, look up and see the immense sky. She wanted to be anywhere besides literally stuck instead her own mind.

That's when she noticed a difference. A small breeze. Ashe looked to her left and noticed a crack of light in the wall. She couldn't see through it, but it was there. Ashe started banging against the wall, trying to finally break free of the cage. She stopped when she heard a voice much louder than before. “Hey, I actually wrote a poem today, do you wanna hear it?”

 

“Thog? THOG?” Ashe screamed. She wanted to hear him, but more than that she wanted to see him. She wanted that so desperately, she felt like she could cry. Ashe stayed silent as Thog read his poem. She didn't quite understand, but she could feel the emotions in his voice. A quiet shaking as he read out the words. Pain and concern all tangled together, and a third emotion Ashe couldn't place. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and a heavy weight on her chest.

Now his voice sounded as if it was inside her very head as he spoke, with a nervousness Ashe had never heard before, “You know, I really do… love you.”

Ashe gulped before shrieking, “Thog!” She pounded on the wall one final time, all her strength and feelings behind her fists. The blackness shattered, and Ashe was engulfed in white light.

…

The sun was shining brightly as Thog packed up his bags. Seems that in the few days they had spent here all his stuff had gotten scattered. He really didn't want to forget anything, but he was excited to get back home as well.

Thog picked up a notebook only to realize it belonged to Markus. A page fell out, and as Thog picked it up he realized it was a drawing of Kyl’il. Markus noticed Thog staring at the picture and grabbed it back, “Ah, ha ha, just something I had Firi draw for me.” His face was bright red.

“Sure. Whatever, you horn loving weirdo.” Thog said, handing over the notebook as well.

From across the room he heard Ashe give a snort of laughter. Hearing her voice after so long was like music to his ears.

“So do you remember anything else from when you were trapped in your mind?” Markus blurted out to change the topic.

Ashe folded some spare clothes and placed them into her bag, “Well your author’s commentary on High Tides, Higher Tempers was excellent, but honestly I can't remember much. I don't really like thinking about it anyway.”

“Oh, so you don't remember what I was saying right before you woke up?” Thog said tentatively.

Ashe’s face went slightly pink, “I, I can't really remember.”

Gregor strapped his glaive to his back, “Did you say something important Thog? Like the secret to making a perfect cup of hot chocolate?” 

“Nah, nothing like that.” Thog did a quick glance around the room to make sure nothing was left. “Let’s get outta here already.”

Gregor bounded to the door with Markus following close behind. Thog was about to make his exit when he felt a hand around his wrist. 

“Thank you for taking care of me while I was, uh, gone I guess.” Ashe was looking towards the floor as she spoke.

“You should really thank Gregor and Markus, they did most of the work.” Thog looked back at Ashe with a reassuring grin. 

“Oh, I will.” She didn't let go of Thog’s wrist and instead pulled him closer. “Hey lean down I need to tell you something.” Ashe looked like a cherry, her face was so red.

“Huh? What is it?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
